Sullivan
by Maroon-dragon
Summary: Mike might be a pup in Harvey his eyes, but thanks to a small car accident he actually has to deal with a real puppy. Of course Mike is there to make sure he takes good care of the little thing.
1. Meet the dog

**An this story has been bothering me since the first few chapters of The definition of adapting, I´ve finished that, so here it is. I hope you all like it. Read and review. **

The long black car moved smoothly through traffic giving the two passengers in the back the opportunity to read through the files in their laps.

"Mike, hand me the…" The younger associate already had the wanted file underneath Harvey his nose before he could finish his sentence.

"Harvey could you pass me the document with all the figures about…" The file almost poked out Mike his eye out as Harvey passed it to him without looking up from his own papers.

This whole scene was watched by Ray, who after driving around Mr Specter and his associate for almost a year now, did not even seem fazed by it. It amused him though, the two of them sitting in the exact same position. And if it wasn't for the fact that Harvey would probably smack Mike for it they would finish each other their sentences. He glanced at the mirror again that had a view of the pair, missing to spot the ball of fur that shot across the road. Thankfully he wasn't driving hard as the car only hit the animal before Ray got it to stand still instead of running it over.

"Ray what was that?" Harvey asked from the back, the whole car littered in papers that had flown of the couch with the sudden halt.

"I'm not sure sir." He answered as he opened the door. Mike was slightly paler than usual but immediately rushed out of the car at the thought of injured people. Harvey wasn't far behind him together with Ray.

"It's a dog Harvey! And by the looks of it not an old one." Big brown eyes looked up at them as it let out a soft whine when Mike pressed softly on its stomach to assess the damage.

"I don't think he has broken anything, but there might be internal bleeding. We have to take him to a vet." The younger man was already pulling of his jacket to wrap around the dog, not waiting for an argument.

"Mike we have to meet a client in twenty minutes, we are never going to make it." Harvey sighed.

"We hit it with a car and it might belong to someone. We are not leaving the dog here to fend for itself. If you have to leave me at the vet and you will go meet with the client." Mikes tone was final as he moved to get back in the car placing the dog carefully on his lap.

"You heard him Ray…." The older man said as he already texted Donna to cancel the meeting.

"Well the dog was lucky. Had you hit him any harder his rib would have broken and pierced his lung. Right now he just has a small crack running across two of the ribs. His stomach is also heavily bruised, but I can't see any real damage that indicates internal bleeding. I did notice he has a case of Roundworms, he needs some antibiotics and a lot of rest but I think this one will be just fine." The dog wagged his tail when the vet petted his head.

"So where can we leave him? Is there an animal shelter nearby?" Harvey ignored the looks Mike shot him, who was already cuddling the dog far too much.

"The shelters are already overflowing with animals, they don't have the capacity to take care of a sick dog. If you don't take him with you I'm afraid I have to put it to sleep." As if listening to the conversation the dog turned his big brown eyes on Harvey, and the older man blamed Mike for it, but he caved.

"Fine….could you at least tell me what kind we are dealing here with. Underneath all that dirt I can't make out a race." He tried to ignore the smile Mike threw his way.

"Well I was surprised when you told me the dog came from the streets, it's a pureblood Samoyed." At the blank looks he started to explain.

"A Samoyed is quite an expensive dog breed, they aren't born on the streets believe me. The previous owners must have dumped him, or he was part of an illegal traffic of dog breeds. Considering you do not know much about these dogs I recommend you do a bit of research."

"Well Harvey, at least the dog fits your expensive tastes. I'm sure it would look great in your apartement."

"My apartment! No, you are the one taking it with you. What if it starts chewing on my stuff, yours are cheap enough to be ruined. In fact I doubt you would even notice."

"Technically it was your car that hit it, don't worry Harvey, I'll help you with taking care of it. If I just left it to you you would constantly tell the dog you do not care about it and let it starve."

"I may not care about it, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Aren't you afraid that another puppy is actually going to be a better companion than you pup?"

"Ahum…Gentleman, as much as this amuses me I have other patients to take care of."

Feeling slightly like a chastised kid Mike grabbed the dog and helped it get off the table. It was a large clinic so after Harvey paid for the medicine and the help they went to get some basic things for keeping a dog.

"No Mike, that doesn't fit in my apartment, it's to tacky. You can buy it though, it would fit perfectly in that hovel of yours." Mike ignored the jab and went to look at the more pricy dog baskets.

"Harvey that's for cats, seriously didn't you learn anything at school about the difference between them. Cats chase mice, dogs chase cats…okay fine it seems to like it." Mike grumbled as the dog happily played with the toy mouse.

"Mike it's still a pup, that food is meant for older dogs…..and what is with the soap?" When realisation dawned on Harvey he shook his head. "Oh no, we are not going to wash that thing in my house, the whole bathroom would be a mess!"

"Harvey you can't expect it to walk around like this! I saw a few pictures of Samoyeds, they are pure white. This one is brown!"

"Fine but you will be the one to clean things up, after all you are the big pup now."

"We have to give him a name you know." Mike said looking down at the dog who was on a brand new leash.

"You think of something, haven't you read a book about baby names?"

"Ha-ha, just because I remember everything doesn't mean I read everything. How about Sullivan, considering we hit him on that road?"

"Fine, Sullivan it is. Not lets go and pay for these things." Harvey answered, not waiting for a response from Mike he walked to the check out.

"Well Sullivan, welcome to your new family."

"Stop talking to the dog Mike and get your ass over here!"

**AN: Hope you guys like it :D.**


	2. Cold showers

**AN: Thanks to all of the people that reviewed or added my story tot their alert/favourite list :D. This chapter is dedicated to as she not only sent a great review but she also read my mind about this chapter!**

Donna had cancelled their meeting, and when she heard the story of Sullivan she immediately cleared his schedule for the rest of the day claiming that he needed to take care of the dog. Harvey wondered when it had happened exactly that Donna had become the one that controlled his entire life. _'Probably the day I handed her my agenda'_ he thought darkly as he and Mike entered the elevator to his condo.

Mike had never been in Harvey his apartment and he seemed to be as anxious as the dog was. How that dog could be white Harvey had no idea. There was dirt on almost every inch of its body, streaks of black mingling with brown. He mentally already imagined the mess that would be his bathroom after the big clean. It would be horrifying.

"…..so if you could just hold it while I wash." _'wait what?' _

"Hold on kid, you expect me to actually help you. This suit is not made to be used as a towel! Rene would kill me if he found out. Do you know how difficult it is to actually find a good tailor in New York." As if concurring with the idea Sullivan let out a lone bark "See the dog agrees!" Harvey dais without thinking. Mike his eyebrows shot up and a smirk lit up his face.

"Did you just say the dog agreed with you?"

"Oh shove it, you've been talking to it continuously acting as if it understands you. I use it once and you are proclaiming I'm weird." Harvey grumbled putting all the bags on the kitchen counter. He didn't get a response which surprised him. He found Mike with his face almost pressed against the window. _'figures.'_ He thought, dismissing the thought that he had done that too the first few days he had been living here, but then there was no audience. The second thing he realised was that Mike had let go of the leash and Sullivan was currently lounging on his couch. His very expensive, new, very comfortably couch and Sullivan was dirty. "Mike get your damn dog of my couch before he does irreparable damage." Harvey told the younger man while counting to ten…very slowly.

"Well Harvey, it's _our_ dog now, and I don't see why I should. After all if he gets off the couch he could get on your bed, and as long as he isn't cleaned up he will get dirt _everywhere." _ Oh how Harvey hated that smug smile.

"Fine I'll hold the damn thing, but I am going to change first. You get everything ready in the bathroom." He said moving towards his own bedroom. Seeing Mike stay still he realised something "The bathroom is over there genius." He said pointing to the door on the left.

"I knew that!" Mike called back out of habit, only earning himself an amused laugh from Harvey. He glanced over to the dog that was currently on the couch. "Come here boy." He called, he got a wagging tale in return. "Here boy, here." He got a bark and a wagging tail.

"At least I'm improving." He muttered picking up the leash and tugging on it. That got the dog moving, he grabbed the bag of dog shampoo of the counter and guided the happy puppy into the bathroom. "Why Harvey keeps insisting I'm a puppy I don't get. I'm nothing like you, am I?" he enquired the smiling dog.

"You are exactly like that." A voice said behind him making Mike jump. "You also look at me with those adoring eyes all the time, not to mention the mess you make every single time. And I swear if you could you would wag your tale when I tell you you have done something right."

Mike would have given him a quick reply why he wasn't like that had he not been stumped. Harvey was dressed in sweat pants and an old Harvard vest. Mike didn't know how he did it but even the most ragged clothes looked like they were made for the man.

"I do not look at you with adoring eyes…" He finally mumbled, but the older man wasn't listening anymore. He was turning on the water instead, checking it for the right temperature. The dog was looking at the water apprehensively and Mike could understand the sentiment. He had never liked showers or baths when he was a little kid.

"Could you put the dog in the bath?" The older man asked him already closing the doors in case the dog got the wrong idea.

"Why me?" Mike asked defensivly.

"Because these clothes might be less expensive than my suits, they are still worth one hell of a lot more than that thing you call a suit. I want to limit the damage." Rolling his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Fine." Trying to lift the dog without actually jostling it's tender ribs proved to be quite the exercise. He eventually found a way that minimalized the hurt and quickly put it in the bathtub, groaning at the stains the dog had left on his suit. He hadn't realized this was the least of the damage yet.

The hand held shower head helped a lot as they tried to get all of the hair wet to use the shampoo. The dog had a thick fur that seemed to be clogged with all kinds of stuff. The water that came off the dog was a dark brown with twigs, leaves and lumps of earth.

"No wonder it was this heavy when I lifted it. That amount of dirt must weigh at least a few pounds." Mike murmured, rubbing his hands through the fur to get more dirt out of the hairs. He put down the showerhead to grab the bottle of shampoo on the edge of the bathtub. Apparently this was the sign for Sullivan to shake of the water that clung to its fur making Harvey and Mike both jump away trying to avoid the splash of water.

"Damnit Sullivan!"

"BAD DOG!"

The dog only barked happily. Mike moved forward again only to slip on a puddle of water on the ground grabbing Harvey to steady himself only to pull him down with him. They were a mess of tangled limbs as they tried to get back of the floor, failing miserably. Apparently the dog had a better idea, moving around the bathtub he knocked of the showerhead which added to the water on the ground. Soaking the two lawyers entirely.

Mike stopped struggling first to get out of the way realizing how funny this situation really was. Here he was on top of Harvey Specter in a bathroom completely soaked. Harvey looked ridiculous with his hair sticking up in odd angles, flushed from the activity of trying to get away. He couldn't help it. Mike burst out laughing, with Sullivan barking along with him happily. Harvey pushed him off and was finally able to get out from under Mike. The incredulous look he gave the younger associate only made Mike laugh harder, and he almost cried when Harvey looked at the mirror in horror when he realized the state of his hair.

"You think this is funny kid?" Harvey asked, and Mike really tried but he couldn't get anything out of his mouth besides wheezing from laughing so much. He didn't notice how Harvey had grabbed the showerhead and turned the water a few degrees colder. The cold rain of water soon had him scrambling though. Which made him hit his head on the counter, hard. And then everything went black for a second.

"Oh quit grumbling kid." Harvey muttered as he blow dried the front of Sullivans fur. He had to admit the dog was quite beautiful when it was clean.

"You aren't the on with a lump the size of the mount Everest on the back of your head." Mike shot back adjusting the ice on his head.

"Well if you hadn't been such an idiot in the first place you would have never hit your head."

"You sprayed me with freezing water! You too wouldn't have thought much besides getting away."

"You can at least say thank you for the clothes you know. Those have nothing to do with the bump on your head, but more with Sullivan here."

"Thank you, and you would give them to me anyway. You wouldn't want me to catch a cold now would you?" the teasing tone was back again.

"Of course not, that would mean one hell of a lot more paperwork for me." Harvey shot back.

"I think it's because you care."

"I care for my sleep yes, and without you I'd get a lot less." The older man ignored the twinkling eyes of the dog in front of him who seemed to find this whole exchange very funny. '_He so did not care.'_

**AN: Hope you guys like it. Please Review. They inspire me for new chapter :P. **


	3. cooking memories and favorite ties

**AN: Chapter three is up, hope you guys all like it.**

Mike had been busy in the kitchen trying to make some dinner that was actually nutritional for a change. He usually didn't have much time or energy to eat something that wasn't take away or some instant noodles, so now with Harvey his kitchen full of high priced kinds of food and no case to work on Mike wanted some good food. Being a reject at school had left him with a lot of time on his hands when he was younger and his Grandma had tried to keep him busy with cooking. Learning things was easy for a kid like Mike, but creating a dish was something his far developed memory could not help him with. It gave him a challenge, and now years later he liked to think of himself as quite the master in the kitchen.

He had left Harvey on the couch looking through papers after he had given Mike the okay to use whatever he wanted in his kitchen. Mike had a sneaky suspicion that Harvey had been too preoccupied to know what he gave his consent to. The kitchen was a chef's wet dream; he had not been surprised as Harvey only wanted the best. The material looked like it hadn't been used much which made Mike wonder how often Harvey cooked a meal himself. He suddenly realised that they still had to feed Sullivan. Turning down the heat underneath a few pans on the stove he set to work with the dog food.

"Sullivan, I've got your….." Mike stopped at the sight that greeted him in the living room. Harvey was fast asleep on the couch with Sullivan lying half across his chest. Slowly trying not to alert the dog or the sleeping man he grabbed his cell phone and shot a quick picture of the two of them. That was going to be his screensaver hands down. He was surprised though, dogs had extremely sensitive hearing, so why did Sullivan not look up. It was then that Mike realized that the dog wasn´t sleeping but actually chewing on Harvey his tie. Harvey was going to kill the dog.

"Sullivan, I've got your food!" He called out rattling the bowl he had in his hand. The dog shot up of the couch stomping on Harvey his stomach in his haste to get off. That woke the older lawyer up. He blinked a few times a little dazed as he tried to gain bearing on what woke him up and where he was in the first place. Mike retreated back into the kitchen, hoping to avoid the wrath of the lawyer when he figured out what happened to his very expensive, Italian silk, tie.

"SULLIVAN BAD DOG!" the yell from the living room made it hard for Mike not to burst out laughing.

Harvey was pissed, no that was even an understatement. Harvey was livid. His favourite tie, the one he had gotten from Jessica for his birthday last year, was ruined. The dog drool may have come out after an intensive work out at the dry cleaner, but the holes the dog had punctured in it couldn't be fixed. Damn it. A smell pulled him out of his internal ranting though. It was like heaven. He could distinguish something like cinnamon, apple, a hint of peppermint. What the hell was it.

Seeing Mike in the kitchen with pots and pans all around him, a cleaning cloth over his shoulder, expertly working two pans at once was a little disconcerting for Harvey. He rarely used his kitchen, and back when he still lived with his family they had servants to do it for them. Not that they did have a lot of family meals. His mother usually was out with her "girlfriends" getting new botox, or sleeping with her next play thing. His father drowned himself in his work trying to ignore the fact that he had an adulterous wife and two young children. Harvey could deal with it, until his brother ended up in the hospital. Jake had been diagnosed with a rare form of cancer and it seemed that his mother was more afraid of a scandal than her son dying. Jake had been ten and had wanted to know where mom and dad were when he needed to get surgeries. It broke Harvey his heart to see his little brother like that. He had been sixteen at the time, Jake died seven months later. When he turned eighteen he moved out, went to an entire different city and never saw his parents again. Mike in the kitchen was such a homely look that it made Harvey want it to be permanent. He didn't understand that, it was irrational and emotional and he didn't do emotional.

"What are you making?"

"Fried steak with peppercorn gravy sauce as the main course. And my own apple pie recipe for dessert." Mike answered not moving his eyes away from the meat Harvey now could identify as steaks.

"When did you learn how to cook?" He asked trying to steal a piece of warm apple only to have his hand slapped away.

"My grandma taught me how to cook when I was younger. I didn't have any friends besides Trevor, and he was most of the times in detention for something he did, so she tried to keep me occupied with cooking." Harvey wasn't surprised that Trevor was a troublemaker when he was younger. People like him always started young.

"Can you set the table, or are we going to watch a movie? You have one insane DVD collection. For someone that spends more hours at the office than at home that's just strange."

"I happen to enjoy watching movies. And when I like something I want to own it. The same way I own you, I like that memory of yours."

"Aww I knew you liked me Harvey, just don't tell Sullivan though I think he might get jealous."

"I only like your memory, the part that is actually worth something. And don't talk me about that damn dog. It ruined my favourite tie!"

"Oh the horror!"

"Very funny kid, when is dinner ready I'm starving."

"I'm not sure, if you think my mind is the only thing worth something than why should I actually give you dinner?"

"Just serve the food while I choose a dvd."

The dvd turned out to be a star trek movie, where Mike had to admit Captain Kirk was the man. Sullivan joined the two lawyers on the couch half way the movie trying to put his entire body to cover the two lawyers. After a few twists and turns Mike and Harvey were pressed against each other as the dog sighed happily form his spot. Strangely enough the whole situation didn't feel awkward. Harvey refused to think about why it wasn't strange to put his arm behind Mike on the couch, it was just a more comfortable position okay.

**AN: Hope you guys like it. Please review, I love to hear fun stories about what your pets get up to to use as an inspiration for Sullivan.**


	4. Melissa Hart

**AN: Sorry for the late update but I wasn't quite sure how to continue.**

Mike stayed that night at Harvey his place, on the couch that is. The familiar smell of Harvey that was soaked into the entire apartment made him feel a lot more safe than his apartment could ever feel. It also helped that there was actually security in this building, while he had to do with a lock on a door that probably broke without using much force. The young associate got his full eight hours for the first time in months and finally felt rested when a wet nose woke him up. Sullivan was happily licking his face as he tried to get up.

"Back Sullivan, good boy….Go boy..." The second thing Mike noticed when he was finally thinking completely clear was that there was something brown and smelly on the living room floor.

"Damnit Sullivan, Harvey is going to be pissed when he sees that." The man groaned while the dog gave a happy bark as an answer. "I'm going insane; I'm talking to a dog…"

"You think that talking to a dog was the first sign that you are insane...Oh that's just gross!" Harvey trailed off looking at the dump on the floor. "Mike clean that up."

"I will….wait why should I do it, he's your dog too you know!" Mike exclaimed.

"Because I will walk Sullivan while you do that and make breakfast." The duh-tone made Mike want to throw the pillow on the couch against Harvey his head. It was then that he realized that Harvey was already dressed in sort of jogging outfit, while he was still in his boxers and a T-shirt he had borrowed from Harvey. "Fine…" He groaned heading for the Kitchen to get some paper towels.

Harvey wasn't having much luck getting Sullivan to sit still long enough to put him on the leash. Every time he got close to the dog it decided it wanted to play and jump back and forth and left and right. Mike had already finished cleaning up and was now watching amused as Harvey tried to catch the dog. Apparently it was funny to see the great Harvey Specter fail at something.

"Could you just help for a second here!" He finally exclaimed as the dog once again eluded his grasp.

"Sullivan, here boy!" Mike called holding something out to the puppy.

"That's cheating!" The older man exclaimed when he saw it was a biscuit.

"No it isn't, I'm just rewarding him for a very entertaining show. Good behaviour should be rewarded you know." Mike grinned as he held Sullivan by his collar waiting for Harvey to put is on the leash.

"We definitely need to set some boundaries on what you think is good behaviour and what I think is good behaviour." Harvey grumbled, then he perked up "I could however teach it to ruin your skinny ties. That would be good behaviour."

"And then you would have to pay for new ones, but I'm going to take a shower. Do you want me to make pancakes or waffles?" The younger man asked heading for the bathroom while simultaneously taking of his shirt. Harvey was momentarily stumped as his associates chest became visible, the muscles on his back rippling underneath his skin as he pulled of the shirt. "Uh…pancakes." He answered, rushing out the door.

There was a small park near Harvey his apartment where he frequently jogged and today was no difference, only this time there was a dog running right beside him. He noticed the stares he got from almost every female, and occasionally a guy, which made him realize something. The dog was a great way to pick up women. Clearly females liked the man that cared for animals. Inwardly he scoffed; suckers. Everything was going well. Sullivan was slowly but surely getting more tired and Harvey was enjoying the looks he received. That was until they reached the pretzel stand.

"SULLIVAN NO! BAD DOG!" Harvey yelled as the dogs leash shot from his hand and the dog jumped against a beautiful woman at the pretzel stand.

"Awh, aren't you a cute one." The woman cooed at the dog handing him a piece of her fresh pretzel.

"I'm sorry, I haven't had the time yet to train him properly." Pearly white teeth showed behind ruby red lips as the woman laughed.

"It's no problem, I absolutely love dogs. I'm Melissa by the way. Melissa Hart."

"Harvey, Harvey Specter." (AN: sorry had to do that, Harvey always reminds me a little of james bond with his suits :P). Again that award winning smile.

"So how long have you owned..Sullivan, was it? He doesn't look that old." She tossed her straight black hair over her shoulder as she knelt down to pet the dog.

"Just a day actually." Harvey answered, giving her his patented "I am brilliant and you know it" smile. Suddenly his phone buzzed with a text message. '_Pancakes are ready, where are you?' _All of a sudden the beautiful female didn't matter anymore. All Harvey wanted to do was go home and have breakfast with his associate.

"I'm sorry, I need to get home for breakfast. It was nice talking to you Melissa." He said grabbing Sullivan his leash and walking away, leaving the woman spluttering after him at his sudden departure.

"Had a good walk?" Mike asked as he placed a bowl of food on the ground for Sullivan.

"Yes that dog is actually pretty handy. I get my daily exercise and I got to talk to a very beautiful lady."

"Ok, next time I'm walking the dog." Was Mikes reply as he handed Harvey his pancakes.

"Why?"

"If it makes it possible for you to pick up woman with that dog, than I will have even more success."

"You wish kid, even a dog as pricy as Sullivan here can't make you popular with the ladies."

"Oh please, with my puppy dog eyes and a real puppy they will fall at my feet."

"Yes they will, to pet the actual dog and then move on."

"You are just jealous that you can't do the puppy dog look. Admit it!"

"Yes I am very jealous that I am not a 28 year old, who looks 18 and acts like he is eight. Keep the puppy dog eyes. I have much more going for me?"

"Like what? Your suits? Because Harvey they have to come off eventually. I bet the only reason you wear those vests is to keep people from noticing you are fatter than the suit makes you look."

"Just because you can't actually weigh a normal weight doesn't mean I am fat. And I'll have you know that I look even better without the suits, but I save that for the people that actually deserve to see it."

"Ow please, is that what the females say? Because Harvey they will tell you a lot to keep you happy, that doesn't mean they actually mean it."

They continued to bicker like that throughout the entire breakfast, and not once did Harvey think of Melissa Hart.

**AN: It's half past eleven here at night, so I am of to bed. I hope you guys all like it :D Please read and review.**


	5. Mother hen Mike

**Hey you guys, hope you like the next chapter…please read and review. **

"Well what do you propose we do then?" Mike asked Harvey as they both stared at the dog.

"I don't know, but we can't take him to work."

"Well leaving him here isn't an option either, and I don't like calling someone I have never talked to to take care of him." Somewhere in the back of his mind Mike realize that he sounded like a mother.

"What am I going to tell Jessica: Sorry I adopted a pup as a spur of the moment thing and I can't leave him at home. You don't mind it distracting everyone around the office and me taking of randomly to walk it before it ruins the expensive carpet." The older man bit back.

"I have an idea, let me just make a quick phone call." Mike replied already leaving the room.

"Hurry up! Ray will be here any minute now." Harvey called after him petting the dog on its head.

Xxx

"Could you fill me in on your master plan, because Jessica will not be happy with this. Who did you all anyway." Harvey asked the younger man that was sitting next to him playing with the pup.

"I called Donna, and you'll see." The fact that he had called the ever knowing secretary made Harvey feel a bit more secure about the whole situation. A sign from Ray told him they had reached the office.

"Awwwww Mike who is this cuty!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked towards them. Sullivan barked happily at her and pulled Mike with him as he tried to reach the beautiful brunette.

"I guess they are right when they say that pets take after their owners." Harvey said as Rachel cuddled the white dog.

"Are you saying I'm cute?" Mike his eyebrow rose a little higher.

"No, you and the dog both have a thing for our paralegal here." The older man laughed as he walked off to the coffee stand.

Rachel stood up and watched Harvey like Mike with an astonished expression.

"I don't have a thing for you!"

"But you have a thing for him!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't have a thing for him!" Rachel just gave him her patented "Really?" face.

"Lets go Sullivan." Mike muttered as Harvey signed for him.

"You are so whipped!" Rachel called after him, receiving a strange look from Harvey.

xxxxxx

"You have got to be kidding me." Harvey muttered as he realized where they were in the building.

"What? Kids love dogs, and Sullivan can't stay with us…"

"No it's not that. I just never knew we actually had child day care in the building."

"Really, how many years have you worked here Harvey." Mike patronised him.

"Do I look like the type to go here?"

"You would make an awesome dad….maybe a little too demanding…."

"I would be an awesome dad, because lets face it; I'm Harvey Specter. Any child of mine would be a prodigy."

"Well with the 'social life' you keep I wouldn't be surprised if there are a few prodigy mini Harveys in the world." Mike joked, shutting up with the look Harvey threw him.

"You guys must be the ones Donna told me about." A friendly looking woman said.

"Yes, do you think the dog can stay here for a few hours. I'll come pick him up around eleven to go for a walk." Mike told her.

"Well he looks fine here, so that's fine by me. Which one of you should I call if there are any troubles?" The woman kept shooting looks at the puppy that was lying on his back being petted by several children. He seemed in heaven with the way his eyes closed every few seconds.

"Just call Donna, she'll send the message to us." Harvey gave his input. "Come on Mike, we have work to get to."

"By Sullivan, be nice to the other kids." Mike called to the dog.

"Seriously you sound like a mother hen." Harvey muttered to him as they stood in the elevator.

"What? I always wanted a dog and now I have one."

"Correction I have one, you are just a part time carer for it. Got it."

**Sorry it's this short but I have reached a bit of a block lately. And I have been soooo busy with Saint Nicholas (a special feast in Holland and Belgium.)**


	6. Uncle Kyle

**AN: haven't updated in a long while! I'm sorry you guys, but I didn't get inspired anymore for this story, but today I saw a real Samoyed and I remembered why I wanted to write this story: D Hope you guys like it and please review!**

"Mike, there is a call from the children's department. Apparently Sullivan needs to take a walk and Harvey is busy." Donna called from across the room making all the other associates look at Mike.

"You got a kid with Harvey? I knew you screwed him to become his associate, but I didn't know you were secretly female as well!" Kyle joked. "So what is your real name Mike? Michelle?" The rest of the associates seemed to like the idea of calling Harvey his prodigy by a girl's name.

"You are absolutely right Kyle. I had a kid with Harvey and as you heard I need to go get him. Maybe I'll let you meet him later today. He should meet his Uncle Kyle right?" Mike replied with such a straight face the other men started to doubt whether he was serious or not.

"Oh seriously, how did you guys ever pass law school." The genius muttered as he left the room. It seemed to take ages to get to the right floor and when he got there he was met with loud squeals of delight. Apparently Sullivan liked to play with the children. He was wrestling with a young boy when he saw Mike. With a happy bounce in his steps the little pup ran up to his 'owner', yapping happily.

"Hey buddy, have you been behaving?" Mike asked as he petted the puppy who replied with an affirmative bark. The associate looked up from his petting to find the friendly woman from earlier watching him. "Has he behaved?" He questioned again.

"Oh yes, he has been really great with the kids. The only problem is that I can't get the children to go to bed. They love to play with the dog and stay awake for it, but if they miss nap-time they will terribly grumpy later. So if you could please take him for a walk and bring him back in about an hour and a half, then I can get the children to settle. He hasn't done anything yet so I think he needs a walk to do so." The woman replied, glancing at the children who still were trying to get a glimpse of the fluffy white dog.

"Oh yes of course, I'm just glad he can stay here for most of the day. Harvey would kill me if I missed too much work. Come along buddy." He took the leash from her and proceeded to the elevators.

"Good day, Mr. Ross." He was greeted by Jessica. "Oh how adorable, I didn't know you owned a dog." She bent down to pet the little thing as the elevator started its descend.

"Well according to Harvey he owns it and I am just its caretaker." He joked.

"It's Harvey his dog?" He eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well we hit it with the car yesterday and we couldn't leave it at the animal shelter because it would have been put down and now it's staying at Harvey his place. I think he is actually starting to like Sullivan…" he was interrupted by his boss.

"Mr. Ross, you are rambling. So this beauty is a stray? What were you doing at the children's department with it anyway?" She kept petting the dog who loved the attention it was getting.

"He isn't registered according to the vet we took him to. Well Harvey and I both needed to be at work and kids love dogs…so…" She smiled at him, it didn't help much with the always present tension when it came to talking to her.

"That was a very good idea. He is cute, but don't let him affect your work, or Harvey his work for that matter." There was the strict business woman again and not the woman cooing over a cute puppy. As soon as Mike could he left the elevator. That woman really scared the crap out of him. Sullivan really drew the attention from everyone and he even got a free coffee because of 'the cute dog'. Harvey was right; you could get away with everything with this pretty pup by your side. The walk however did not keep him busy long enough and when it started to rain Mike decided to take Sullivan upstairs with him. He would take him back to the children in an hour time anyway. What harm could the puppy do?

"MIKE!" Harvey his yell was enough to make Mike jump out of his chair. The other associates who were just coming back from lunch started to whisper immediately. What had the golden boy done now? Mike ignored them and rushed of towards Harvey his office. He had a slight inkling of what had happened. He had already started his "I'm so sorry" speech before he even realized what he had ran into. When he finally did stop rambling long enough to look at the scene before him he immediately burst out laughing. Somehow Sullivan had figured out which office was Harveys for he was lying on top of the older man his desk. Papers were strewn across the floor and one of Harvey his autographed baseballs was covered in a small layer of saliva. Harvey himself was sitting in the chair behind his desk. _'If he starts petting the dog and doing an evil laugh he'd make a very good villain.'_ Mike thought before he burst out laughing again.

"Can you tell me why the dog is here on this floor?" Harvey growled as he stared at the white heap on his desk.

"Well he needed to go for a walk and the children needed their naptime…so I took him to our floor to keep an eye on him." He explained sheepishly.

"And how did he get from your cubicle to my desk if you were keeping an eye on him?" Mike wasn't sure if Harvey was amused or not. Considering the drops of saliva on the papers; he guessed not.

"He must have gotten out of his collar…I tied him to my chair." Lame excuse, but it was very much the truth.

"I've been trying to get him off my desk for the past two minutes and he won't move. So unless you know a way to extract the fur ball from my desk I am handing all my paperwork to you at the end of the day." Now he clearly was amused.

"Here boy, here Sullivan." Mike called, cursing himself for not bringing any dog cookies. The dog raised his head and wagged his tail, which made another pile of papers fall right onto Harvey. Suddenly Mike had an idea, but he feared for the consequences. He grabbed the already soggy base ball of the desk and tossed it in the air and caught it again. The dog clearly was intrigued as it followed the balls every move. "You want to go get it boy? Do you want the ball? Go fetch then." With that Mike threw the ball out into the hallway which made the dog scramble to get off the desk. The papers however slid from beneath its feet with the force of the jump causing Harvey to be covered in a pile of papers. He glared from beneath the pile.

"At least I got him off your papers." Mike apologized slowly backing away. A girly scream however had them both looking at the door where a happy Sullivan came in with the ball. He was followed by an obviously shaken Louis.

"I should have known it was your dog Harvey!" he spat as the puppy dropped the ball at Mike his feet.

"What happened Louis? Are you scared of dogs?" Even covered in a layer of papers Harvey still looked more calm and collected than the other man did. Mike really had to figure out how he did that.

"That monster." Louis yelled "Nearly bit off my fingers!" He was gesturing wildly and clearly scaring the young dog.

"You probably just touched his toy. I trained him well Louis." The other man left the room sputtering as Harvey moved all the papers back to the desk before petting the dog. "Good boy."

"Hey I thought you only reserved that for me!" Mike exclaimed, mock hurt.

"Well the next time you bite Louis I'll tell you that you are a good boy." Harvey shot back.

"Oh god, biting Louis…ugh…that must taste awful." The look of horror on the young associate his face made the corners of Harvey his mouth twitch, something Mike didn't miss.

"Come on boy, let's get you back to the children downstairs. I'm sure they are missing you." Mike murmured as he moved towards the door.

"He can stay here for a while…as long as he doesn't get back on my desk again." Harvey called as he kept petting the dog. It was a rather relaxing thing to do.

"You are going soft Harvey." Was Mike his departing shot as he left the room, waving away Harvey his "I'm not soft!" yell.

**AN hope you guys like it and I hope the next chapter will not take a couple of months.**


	7. It survived you

**AN: here is the next chapter for you guys :D**

As promised the dog stayed with Harvey and Mike was able to work without any disruptions till lunchtime. Normally Mike didn't really have a standard lunchtime. He just left whenever he couldn't still his grumbling stomach with a packet of crisps. Today however he was surprised by Harvey.

"Come on pup, we are going for lunch." The older man said pulling one of the associate's speakers out of his ears.

"Since when am I invited to lunch with you?" He inquired, ignoring the other associates who were throwing them funny looks.

"You are invited because this boy needs a walk and I do not have time to do it. I'm just going to grab a sandwich for me and then leave you to walk the dog." It was only then that Mike realized Sullivan was happily sniffing the wall of his cubicle. Now he understood the strange looks they were getting.

"Hey boy." He greeted the dog as he petted the white fur. "Does big bad Harvey here not want to walk you?" The dog barked as if to agree with him.

"Have you looked outside? Or have you been too busy doing Louis his work?" Said man grumbled as he picked up some of the papers that were on the desk.

"I have already finished yours and I do have to listen to Louis, you know that. What do you mean about looking outside…Oh shit." The sky that earlier that day had been only giving them a few drops of water was now showering the entire city, making it look cold and gloomy. "Can't we just wait a few minutes till it has passed?" He asked hopefully.

"It has been raining like that for the past ten minutes and I am hungry." With that the discussion was closed and Mike had no choice but to follow him to the elevator. Usually the downpour looked worse when you were inside, but this time it was exactly correct. Within minutes Mike was thoroughly soaked and glaring at the other man who had gotten an umbrella at the information desk.

"It's not my fault you ran outside before thinking." Harvey told him, catching his angry look.

"I didn't ran outside, I was pulled by this thing." He grumbled pointing to the soaked dog next to them.

"Really Mike, that dog weighs what? 15 lbs? And you are telling me you couldn't keep it under control?" the lawyer patronized him as he paid for his sandwich.

"I wasn't prepared for it." Mike defended himself, ordering a sandwich for himself.

"Sure you weren't kid. Just make sure Sullivan is dry before you let him anywhere near my office." With that the man was gone, leaving mike to deal with the unhappy wet pup. Unknowingly Harvey was causing a lot more problems for himself.

Mike was sniffling by the end of the workday. The first signs of a heavy cold were already starting to show up and he didn't need to guess where it came from. Harvey looked at his associate with dismay. They were working in his office and so far Mike had used almost his entire tissue box and seemed to be rather pale. "Mike…you better not be dripping snot on my papers." He grumbled, though the underlying question was clear.

"No, I'm fine Harvey. It's just a cold." The younger man tried to reassure him.

"You are already showing signs of a fever and used my entire tissue box, and that after only hours instead of days. You better make sure you don't catch pneumonia or something."

"You so care, Harvey." It didn't come out well as it was combined with a sneeze.

"I care about my paperwork; which means I need you to dump it on."

"Yeah, I wouldn't hold out too much hope. There was broken pipe in my building a couple of days back and it isn't fixed yet. With all that fungus around there I'll definitely get pneumonia, and you can blame yourself for that: Making me walk Sullivan in this weather." He grabbed another tissue before he sprayed all the papers on the table as he sneezed.

"Oh for gods sake. How can you live there?"

"Well not everyone can afford the penthouse." Mike sniped back, feeling rather miserable.

"Donna, call Ray. Tell him to pick up some clothing at Mike his address and then come to pick us up here." Harvey called to his personal assistant. "You better cook that apple pie again as a thank you tonight." He shot to Mike who looked rather happy all of a sudden.

"I knew you liked my recipe!" he exclaimed, only to follow it up with a cough because his airways were blocked.

"Shut up and do your job Pup." He growled as he continued to leaf through the papers on the table. Sullivan was lying happily underneath the table enjoying their presence. Mike had actually dried it's long white fur by holding him underneath the hand dryer in the mens room. The dog really hadn't liked it, but there wasn't any chance that Mike was going to let the fur ball run around dripping water everywhere. The storm hadn't really calmed down when the two men raced down the steps with a dog in the lead. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they got out of the downpour.

"Really, is this rain ever going to let up." Mike complained, feeling worse by the minute. He got his reply from Ray who was listening in on the two lawyers.

"Haven't you heard the news then? There was a freak tornado not far from the coast, it's calmed down and no real threat anymore but there will be heavy rain and wind for the next few days. Staying inside is advised as the weather will get worse tomorrow." He explained. "Most companies have decided to close for the next two days."

"Great…" Harvey groaned. His hair was a mess, he was wet, his associate was sick and he had a dog to take care off. He was not having a great day.

"Do you think Jessica will close Pearson and Hardman for the next few days?" Mike questioned his boss.

"If she is it will probably be on my answering machine. I haven't picked up my phone the entire day." Harvey sighed, trying to find his phone in the inside pocket of his suit. He doubted it as Jessica wasn't known for giving people days off. Surprisingly enough, there was a message from her left only seconds after he and Mike had left the building.

"_Harvey, I know this may come as a surprise to you but I have decided to follow up with the recommendations about the forecasted weather. Many of our clients have canceled their appointments out of fear and I have had many requests for absence from both partners and associates. I hope this doesn't inconvenience your work. Take care the next days. I'd hate to lose one of my senior partners."_ Harvey was silent for a moment. He couldn't believe it. Never in his entire career at Pearson and Hardman had the building been closed on a day it shouldn't have been. This weather was pretty serious then.

"Well kiddo, looks like you have time to get rid of that cold of yours. Pearson and Hardman is closed for the next two days on Jessica's orders." He tried not to smile as Mike pumped his fist into the air following it with a sneeze. It made a rather comical scene.

" Do you need me for anything else tomorrow then sir?" Ray questioned. He was like Donna; always listening in on the conversation.

"No, I suppose you are off to. Be at my apartment the usual time Friday though." He looked over at Mike who was trying to empty his nose in a tissue again. "You are cleaning up the pups mess though as we are not going to walk it in this weather."

"I have to cook and clean now, Harvey I am your associate and not your housemaid." Mike exclaimed.

"Consider it a thank you for letting you stay at my condo. I doubt your apartment is even standing after this storm." The other man sniped.

"Oh yes, I'd rather be sixty floors up when the building collapses. At least at my place I have a chance of surviving."

"Please kid, my building was built to sustain in this kind of weather. Your apartment building is just made out of cards in comparison."

"I'm sure it survived much worse than this storm."

"You are right, up till now it has been surviving you for all those years. Why would I worry about a small storm." Mike glared at him, but couldn't find a comeback so he just stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

**AN please read and review !**


End file.
